


Let Me Eat You Until You Can’t Take It

by casualpastelgay



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Dom/sub, Edging, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 14:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10721259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casualpastelgay/pseuds/casualpastelgay
Summary: Zen gets a little... Fixated on oral~.





	Let Me Eat You Until You Can’t Take It

**Author's Note:**

> Everything is taken directly from my tumblr - although may be edited slightly better. My tumblr address can be found on my profile if you're interested.
> 
> \-----
> 
> Ok, this is something rewritten from the shame folder. It’s not as long as other things I’ve written lately because it’s all oral sex. Or, all Zen giving the reader/MC oral. Now, I’m a slut for the idea of Zen with an oral fixation and that’s why I wrote the original for me, this isn’t the same story as the one from the shame folder because I made the MC more obviously not reader insert in the original, if you feel me. Contains: oral sex, teasing, over stimulation, edging, dom/sub behavior, and forced orgasms.

“ _Zen… Fu- stop!_ ” You writhed as Zen’s tongue circled your labia. One of your hands was clenched in his hair, desperately trying to pull him closer, while the other was mindlessly grasping at the bedsheets.

You could feel Zen’s smirk as his lips pressed against your entrance, slowly massaging your folds. “I know you don’t really want me to stop, Princess~” His rough, teasing voice vibrated against your core.

“ _Stop teasing me!_ ” Your cry pierced through the thick lust in the air as you tugged Zen’s hair again, trying to tempt him to lose the practiced control on his beast. To just _devour_ you already.

He laughed, the feeling making you jolt. “But you look so cute when you’re so desperate to cum, Jagi~” You whimpered as Zen’s lips wandered to your inner thigh, nipping at your flesh as he waited for your body to calm down.

The tightness of your core pulsed, begging to be relieved. Zen watched with rapt attention as his tongue lavished the skin less than an inch from where you needed it most. The sight of your entrance dilating as juices dripped from it, the sound of your needy moans, it was irresistible to him.

Zen kissed your heat, slowly letting his tongue dip inside you. A sigh of relief almost passed your lips, but it formed into a sharp whine when the feeling of his lips disappeared again. “ _Zennnn~!_ ” You complained, yanking his hair sharply again.

You quivered when Zen growled, the husky noise awakening an even deeper need for him. The need for him to bury himself _deep_ inside you. He knew this would be your reaction, he was playing your desires like a fiddle as his sharp eyes continued to watch your hips gyrate as you leaked onto the sheets.

You pleaded for him to take you, sweat pouring down your face as Zen continued to watch you suffer in denied agony. His tongue continued to work you to the edge, again and again, there was never any relief for you.

“Bad girl~” Zen grabbed your wrist as you reached down, your sights set to pleasure yourself stripped away when your hand was pinned down. He chuckled when you whimpered, leaning his forearm on your hip to hold it down as he stared at your face. A red flush colored across the bridge of your nose, it stretched nearly from ear to ear. The tears in your eyes made him pause, the wicked smirk ebbing from his lips. “Jagiya?” He murmured, releasing your wrist and lifting his weight from your hip.

You had asked for this, begged even. You said you _wanted_ him to make you desperate. He knew how much you loved the feeling of his lips and tongue, and how much you loved when he teased you. You of course never told him about your feelings towards his teasing, but the way your body reacted had given you away long ago.

Zen didn’t know what to make of your tears, he loved playing roles in the bedroom and was glad to fill the request for a teasing sadist, but you looked like you were in pain.

“Why’d you stop?” You groaned, weakly raising your head to look at him through blurry vision.

He didn’t need another prompt, you were about to say something about ‘not having said the safe word’ but it was changed into a sharp gasp when your hips were once again pinned down and Zen’s tongue was back to teasing your entrance. He was always a bit cautious with how he dominated you, the caring side of him that you loved so much showing through the guise of a sex obsessed god.

Every swipe of his tongue was driving you mad, you yearned to rut your hips against his tongue but the pressure of his weight was too much to fight off. Whimpers poured from your lips as Zen purposefully avoided your clit, no matter how delectable it looked quivering for his attention. You were in agony as his grunts and growls tickled your entrance, but it was one of the sweetest agonies you’d ever had the pleasure of coming across.

Both of your hands were now intertwined in his hair, your back arching off the bed as he brought you closer and closer to orgasming with each edge. It got to the point where every pass of his tongue made you quake. You were so sensitive to his touch now that he had to pause between licks so you didn’t cum.

“ _Zen I’m close…!_ ” You gasped, shuddering as he languidly lapped at your leaking heat.

His chuckle made you see white. “I know, Princess~”

You screamed as his lips suddenly moved to your clit, sucking on it harshly. It felt like you were thrown out of your body, you were so wound up inside before your orgasm that when it finally hit you couldn’t fathom how it felt.

Zen kept you pressed down as your pulse trembled rapidly, his tongue prodding at your entrance as your juices dripped down his chin. He was surprised that you squirted, it didn’t happen often, but he mentally made a note that edging you made you feel so good. “Are you awake, Jagi?” He breathed, slowly raising his head to fix you with an animalistic stare.

The sight of your cum clinging to his lips and dripping from his face made your body clench. A teasing smirk played at his puffy lips, the same blush you had mirrored on his face. “Do you want more~?” You shuddered at his comment, not sure how much more you could take.

Normally, your lack of response meant you did want more from him, but he wasn’t going to let you get away with being shy today. “I’m not going to do anything else until you tell me what you want.”

Your eyes widened, which made Zen’s smirk grow even broader. “I want more, Zen…” Your voice was barely a whisper, your lips barely moved to form the words.

“Hmmm~?” Zen tilted his head, a confused expression masking the evil look on his face.

“ _I want more, Zen!_ ” You gasped, the strain of your orgasm making your words seem tight in your throat.

Zen nodded his head a few times, then let his face fall back between your legs. You cursed when you felt him sucking on your heat, almost tempted to push him away as he played with how sensitive you were. But you _did_ ask for more, and you didn’t want to stop the fun yet.

He probed his tongue inside you, tasting your walls as they quivered around the lithe muscle. Your thighs closed around his ears, a snap reaction to the overload of pleasure, but Zen simply pushed your legs back open and held them there as he glanced at you. “Don’t close your legs, Princess, I want to pamper you~” He pushed your legs open wider then they had been before, completely exposing your aching heat to him. “ _Let me eat you until you can’t take it._ ”

You didn’t respond to his request, but then again you didn’t need to. With your legs stuck open Zen disappeared again, his teeth grazing your clit. “ _Fuck!_ ” You gasped, your body writhing into unnatural positions as it desperately tried to escape the assault of his mouth.

There was a fuzzy feeling in your mind, it was like you were breaking. Every sharp gasp that graced Zen’s ears drove him on. He wanted you to feel more than you had ever felt before. All your nerve endings were on fire as his nails dug into the flesh of your thighs.

You came over his tongue again, overstimulated tears streaking down your face as he sucked on your heat through your entire orgasm. Your insides melted for him, his skilled lips finding every part of you that made you go _crazy_.

His name was the only thing you could cry out as you seemed to drip endlessly, there was no stopping Zen as he zeroed in on every motion your body made. He was obsessed. He was fixated. “Cum again for me~” Zen’s gravelly voice continued to speak that phrase over and _over_. It was becoming too much to bear.

Zen could feel you crumbling, the movements of your body slowly starting to grow more lethargic. His mouth moved to your thighs as his hands left them, moving to your hips to slowly rub them.

Your senses slowly returned from whatever white world they had escaped to. “Welcome back~” Zen chuckled, moving from between your legs to lay beside you. Your body gravitated into his open arms immediately, the comforting warmth of his body seeping into you as he rubbed your back. “Are you ok?”

You nodded slowly, “I think so.” Your eyes traveled from his collarbone to meet his soft gaze. Your juices still clung to his face, sticky droplets rolling very slowly down the hollow of his throat.

“Why’re you making that face?” Zen responded to your bewildered expression, trying to suppress laughter as he continued to hold and massage your overly stressed body. “Was it that good for you~?” He leaned close to your ear to purr, then nuzzled against it. You could feel the sticky cum pass from his lips to your as he kissed you.

His lips were soft on yours, slowly seeping out the last of your energy as you calmed into a half-asleep state. “It was… It was so good for me.” You admitted, smiling slightly as Zen didn’t even bother holding back his laughter this time.

“I know, sweet Princess.” He kissed your forehead, then hummed quietly as you surrendered to your sleepiness. “Did you like it enough to do it again~?” His question was meant to be teasing, he didn’t think that much of an experience was something you’d want to experience again, at least not for a while. Your response surprised him pleasantly, his heart leaping at the raspy sound of your voice.

“ _Yes._ ”


End file.
